


Stay

by Froffie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froffie/pseuds/Froffie
Summary: Two men having sex.One of them doesn't want to be alone,The other decides to stay.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea very suddenly a long time ago and had to write it down ; now it's been on my drafts for too long so i've decided to post it.
> 
> It's my first written work, i really hope you'll like it~

They were sitting on the bed.  
A blond one on the other's lap, riding him, his head buried on the crook of his neck.  
The other rested his hands on the man's waist, shy and not knowing how to behave.  
They were having slow sex, a one night stand was how they call it. They have decided to go this way after their first meet on a gay bar, two unknown souls getting to know eachother with heavy flirting and make out sessions on one's apartment door.  
"–Hey" called out the one sitting on the bed  
"–Y-Yeah ?" answered the other, hips still thrusting up and down slowly, seeking for his own pleasure  
"–Your name is Minhyuk right ? "  
He stoped moving for a second, looking up to the other man with a strange look on his face.  
“–Yes… What about it ?”  
“–I love it…”  
He started moving again, repositioning his head on its initial spot.  
“–It's a common name… I'm not that special..”  
“–Hmmm…”  
_Everyone's special, Minhyuk…_ The guy named Hoseok thought, but his words didn't reach his mouth as his mind and vision got blurry from all the sensations fusing in his whole body.

~

  
They both saw the stars at the same moment, silently to keep the embarrassment for themselves, body heavy from that tiring, sleepless night.  
His hands still on Minhyuk's waist, still not daring to move, Hoseok felt a breath on his neck and heard a low whisper :  
“–Can I stay here ?”   
“–Well… Aren't we in your appartment ?”  
Minhyuk was too tired to find it stupid.  
“–No i mean… Can i stay in your arms a little bit longer ?”  
Dumbfounded, the other could only breath a little "Of course".  
And so they stayed.

  
Like this.

  
Minhyuk on Hoseok's lap, his head hidden on the other's neck, clinging onto his shoulders.  
Hoseok, hands still, not knowing if he was in the right place to dare touching the other male more intimately, or just putting reassuring hands on his back.

~

  
They eventually get up to wash at some point. Usually that's the moment the guy says "Bye, t'was fun, see you soon !" And they never came back.But he was still here, patiently waiting for Minhyuk to finish his shower, eyes wandering awkwardly inside the unknown room.   
Minhyuk washed as fast as he could, not wanting the other to leave. It was his chance to finally spend the whole night with someone ; he was longing for a presence, he couldn't stand anymore the thought of sleeping alone in his dark room.  
Out of the bathroom, in shirt and shorts, hair all wet, he looked at Hoseok, still naked and cold on his bed. He took the time to detail the other's features, every curve of his well built body, every way his messy black hair went, his big ears and cute nose.

  
Hoseok was really beautiful.

  
“–Maybe you should take a shower too ? It'll warm you ” said Minhyuk.  
“–Well i'd love to but…”

_Please don't leave please don't leave please don't_ -

“–I don't have any clean clothes to put on… And i hate sleeping with dirty ones”  
“–Oh”

_So he doesn't want to leave ?_

“–If it's just that i can lend you some, it's okay ! But if you don't want to spend the night here, i'll understand and-” said the blond haired boy, slightly panicking at the fact that there was still a possibility Hoseok could leave.  
His train of thought were cut off as long as his words by a light grip on his arm.  
“–Nah it's okay Minhyuk. I kinda don't want to go home right now… It's too late”

Hoseok smiled at him, a little yet comforting smile.  
Minhyuk felt relieved, happy even.

  
He was staying.

  
~

  
He was staring.

  
Laying on his side, Hoseok was staring at the beautiful man beside him.   
Minhyuk was laying down on his back, eyes glaring at the ceiling, thoughts wandering from the bitterness of past relationships and the sweetness of this night's atmosphere.  
“–Minhyuk ?”  
“–Hmm ?”  
Hoseok hesitated before shyly saying, still admiring Minhyuk.  
“–You're beautiful”

Silence.

“–What are you thinking about ?” answered the other man  
“–Can I kiss you ?”

His voice was soft, warm, and something on its tone made Minhyuk feel safe around him. Hoseok was really endearing and Minhyuk wanted more. But he shouldn't, he couldn't let his fragile heart break again, Hoseok was a stranger after all.  
Minhyuk layed his gaze on Hoseok's for a few seconds, seeing how genuine and honest he was.

“–No… I'm sorry..”  
“–Don't be sorry please, i won't force you to kiss me if you don't want to”  
Hoseok laid back on his back, eyes closed and hands crossed on his stomach.  
“–It's just that…” Minhyuk started, unsure if he should open up   
“–Yes ?” Hoseok answered, eyes slightly open to observe the other man and showing him he was listening.  
“–I loved someone… Someone that stole everything from me. He stoled all my first times, and after cheating on me he made sure my friends wouldn't want me again…”  
Minhyuk's voice started to crack, and his eyes, still fixed on the ceiling, let little tears escape.  
He felt a warm feeling on his face, a soft palm slowly rubbing his right cheekbone.  
He turned his head to his left to look at Hoseok, who was on his side, body resting on his right elbow.   
The bigger man looked worried, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth curled down.  
He softly asked :  
“–Are you okay Minhyuk ?”  
“–Yes ? No… I just… I'm not ready to catch feelings again… I really want to kiss you, but it's too risky…” he said between hiccups.  
“–Shhh it's okay…” said Hoseok quietly, still caressing the other's cheek.  
They stayed in silence for a while, Minhyuk slowly calming himself thanks to Hoseok's help.  
After a few minutes, Hoseok spoke :  
“–Wanna hug for the night ?”  
Minhyuk nodded and started to lie down on top of the other, hugging him, his head resting on his torso.  
Hoseok wrapped his arms around Minhyuk, making sure he felt warm enough.  
And he did.  
For the first time after his ex left him all alone, after countless nights spent in the coldness of the sheets and the emptiness of the bed, Minhyuk felt warm.  
He felt safe and comfortable.  
He felt like he belongs in Hoseok's arms, like he should never be separated from them, from him.

  
~

  
“–Minhyuk ?”  
“–Hmm ?”  
“–I'm curious... Why would you catch feelings by kissing me ? We already kissed earlier… Why would it change now ?”

“–Because you stayed” Minhyuk mumbled eyes closed and all sleepy against the other's body.

Hoseok was thinking, thinking about all that happened that night.  
It wasn't part of his habits to do one night stands. He actually never did that.  
But when he found Minhyuk in that bar, he felt attracted by the man's beauty at first. Then the more they talked near the bar's counter, the more his beautiful smile and appealing personality made him found. But there was more behind those gentle smiles and sweet glances ; Hoseok felt like the man in front of him was incredibly lonely, he didn't know why, he could just sense it.   
When Minhyuk asked him to stay in his arms longer, or just got stressed out at the idea of him leaving, his assumptions were confirmed. He couldn't just leave a poor soul alone, he wanted to show him that the world was still beautiful, and that there was always someone out there waiting for him. Maybe Hoseok wanted to be that someone. Maybe he just wanted to make him feel happy again.  
That's how Hoseok was, always giving and caring about everyone.

“–I couldn't just let a sad person by themselves…”  
“–Are you pitying me Hoseok ?” he pouted.  
“–No, of course not. You just seem like a wonderful and bright person, i wanted to make sure you were happy. At least for tonight.”  
“–Well… Let's say it worked, i've never felt that safe in ages. But what about you ? Are you happy ?”  
“–Of course ! You're really sweet and i had a great time… Plus i like cuddling in bed”  
Minhyuk smiled against Hoseok's chest, he couldn't believe how cute the other was. Hoseok felt it, and couldn't keep a grin to bloom on his face. It felt so good to sense a sign of genuine happiness from Minhyuk.  
“–You know Hoseok... You're very nice… In one night you asked more for my consent than him in a whole year of relationship.  
You took care of me and stayed eventhough i'm just a stranger. I'm really glad i fell on you tonight... You really have a big heart.”  
“–Well why do you think my chest is so big for ?”  
They both slightly chuckle at Hoseok's lame joke.  
“–But seriously though… I really want to get to know you Min... You really seem like a wonderful person and we may not know eachother for a long time but i want to help you the best i can ”  
“–Oh…”  
Minhyuk didn't know what to answer, he felt his whole body warming up, and a sweet sensation flooded through him. He had the impression to be loved, and that he had someone by his side, someone he could trust.  
“–Hoseok ?” he asked after a while.  
“–Hmm ?” the said man answered, gaze lost on the room's ceiling while stroking the other hair with his right hand.  
Minhyuk lifted himself up a little, so that he can face Hoseok. The latter looked at his face, a bit confused but ready to listen. Minhyuk then shyly smiled and asked :

“–Can I kiss you ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who stayed till the end, i hope you liked it ~


End file.
